The need for a surgical drape provided with different sized fenestrations has been recognized in the art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,665 issued to Scrivens discloses a cardiovascular drape having at least two rectangular openings in order to allow the surgeon access to various operation sites without the need for mulitple drapes. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,862 issued to Collins discloses a surgical drape having multiple removable frame sheets, each with a different sized opening therein. Although fenestrations of various sizes are provided by the device of the latter patent, the size of the fenestrations in each frame sheet is fixed. The prior art drape disclosed in the Collins patent is further disadvantageous in that all surgical tools must be removed from the patient before a frame sheet can be added or removed for changing the size of the fenestration. This is burdensome and time consuming to the surgical team, and may even be hazardous to the patient.